


ceiling fan

by meatchurch



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Corniness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Tenderness, idk whats even going on at this point i just want them to be happy and in love OK, sengen, talking about ur feelings, what if they kissed haha just kidding unless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatchurch/pseuds/meatchurch
Summary: this is kinda old idk it's more corny indulgent shit. modern college au this time \o/what if senku and gen kissed and fell in love that would be really funny haha
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190





	ceiling fan

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it vanilla extract on the wall
> 
> pleas e everything i write is so indulgent just bear with me
> 
> listen to [ceiling fan by abernathy](https://abernathy1.bandcamp.com/track/ceiling-fan)

There's a knock at the door. Senku sighed, pushed himself back from his office chair, and trudged over to answer it. There stood his next-door neighbor, Gen. He was wearing sweatpants and an old oversized hoodie, a step away from his usual more elaborate fits.

"Uhh... can I come in?"

Senku squinted. He was only acquainted with his next-door neighbor; they occasionally exchanged greetings in the morning before they left. He also noted that Gen often hung around the vending machine. Did it run out of cola or something?

"Do what you want."

Gen's posture suggested nervousness, with his sleeves pulled over his fingers and his arms pressed up to his chest to make himself appear smaller.

“What's up?"

"I was just uhh..." His gaze darted around the dorm. It was clear to Senku that something was up, as there was no sign of his typically smooth persona.

"Just bored."

"Bored, huh?"

"Yeah..." Senku raised an eyebrow and sat on his bed. Gen didn’t see any other places to sit besides the floor, so he awkwardly sat next to him. He fidgeted with his hands in his lap, not daring to look up. His mind began to race.

_What am I thinking? Now I just got myself fuckin’ trapped in here with him. He must think im weird or creepy or pushy or—_

Senku interrupted Gen's internal panic.

"No, really, what's up?"

He leaned back against the wall and gave Gen a skeptical look with his eyebrow raised in a way that made Gen’s chest feel funny. Gen sighed and bit his lip.

After gathering his words, he began to speak.

"I just... I'm feeling lonely. and anxious. and scared. I-I, I just figured that it'd help if I visited another human being, right? It's just, lately, I've been feeling kinda… lost." Senku leaned back forwards and rested his chin on his hands, not looking away from Gen.

"Huh. and why me? Don't you have a bunch of other friends who'd be happy to be with you? Why are you bothering me?" Senku spoke in his typical rude manner that he didn’t quite mean.

Gen put on an offended but cautiously playful face. "Uh, what? Because you're always cooped up in here all alone, and I thought that you could benefit from not being such a fucking hermit for once.”

_And you live right next to me, and I think you’re kinda interesting, so…_

Senku smirked. "Fuck off! Let me live my damn life."

Gen straightened his posture. "What? You don't feel lonely yourself sometimes? Even when you just sit in your room alone? It seems like you only leave to go to class and buy Monster." Gen's sheepishness was beginning to melt away as he lost himself in the banter.

“Okay, yeah, I guess, but I'm studying. I have shit that I’m actually, like, doing." Senku had his pinky in his ear, an unconscious signal that he was warming up himself.

Gen looked down at the bed in ponderance.

"But are you really alright with just staying in here almost 24/7 with no human contact? These past few weeks I've just... for some reason been feeling so cut off from everybody and its fucking soul-crushing. None of my friends really text me anymore. I miss talking to people. I miss physical contact."

_Oops. Did I reveal too much with that physical contact bit?_

"Well... people function differently. I don't know, it just comes naturally for me to get so absorbed in whatever I'm doing that I neglect to leave until I absolutely must. and you..."

“Okay, sure.” Gen found that during their little spat he had scooted a little closer to Senku. He felt his face heat up at the thought of them getting even closer.

He wanted to hide under the covers. _Maybe he could join me. SHIT! Stop thinking about that._

Gen figured he’d change the subject. "Anyway, so... what are you up to?"

"Just more studying. I've been a little hyperfocused on the mechanisms of gene expression lately." He gestured over to his computer. Varying windows of websites and data processing software were open, and the desk was messy with unsharpened pencils, dried-out pens, and opened notebooks filled with scrawlings of diagrams and disorganized notes.

"Do you really just sit here all the time looking at that nerd shit?"

"Yes." 

“I see.” 

Gen took a moment to actually look around the room. Textbooks, worn-out composition notebooks, and tools he’d never be able to guess the purpose for littered the floor.

He paused.

"Know what? This isn’t nerd shit at all. This is actually kind of impressive. Uh, that you're so... dedicated to this. I think that's really cool, actually."

For the first time, Gen saw Senku be caught off-guard.

"Oh, uh... thanks. People don't generally say stuff like that... they usually write it off as, uh, 'nerd shit' like I thought you were gonna stop at a second ago." 

Gen waved his hands in dismissal.

"Whaaaat? No way. This is genuinely amazing. Anyone who thinks this is lame is the real nerd here."

"Yeah, of course..."

"Hey, wanna see something?" Senku pulled up a webpage on his phone and began to read out some quote-unquote "need shit" about whatever the hell. To be honest, all the words completely flew over his head but hearing the passion in Senku's voice and watching him try and fail to hold back a smile as he excitedly rambled on to him was really endearing to him.

"So yeah. I've just been thinking this all is really interesting lately, and I've, maybe a little... obsessively, been trying to just learn all that I can about it." 

He looked up and did a double-take. He was so absorbed in his infodumping that he hadn't even noticed that Gen was sat right up next to him, looking closer at his phone screen nearly fixing to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Uhh—" 

"Ohh! Oh," Gen jumped back, visibly embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry, I’m just a little touchy and I wanted to get a better look and—I'm sorry, I'll be sure to give you more space." He stared down at the floor in shame. 

Senku was surprised by how empty it felt to not feel Gen leaning on him. He... wanted Gen to just get back up against him already, dammit.

"Actually, uhh..." He stuttered, "Um... I mean... just... given how you said you're lonely and, ahem, missing human contact... I wouldn't mind if..."

Gen’s eyes lit up.

"Wait, really? Can I?"

"...Yeah."

Gen blushed and crawled back to up to Senku, pressing their shoulders together and taking in their shared warmth.

"Yeah, I just... I know we’re not that close yet, but I really do think that you're super cool. I think what you're doing is really awesome and I could sit here for hours just... listening to you go on and on."

Now it was Senku's turn to blush. He looked away to conceal it.

"Thanks, I... think you're really nice. If you, uh, ever ever need anything or just someone to be around... I'll always be next door." His voice was low, giving off the vibe that he doesn't ever say those kinds of things to others.

Gen exhaled and rested his head on Senku's shoulder. He took a second to debate himself abut whether he should go ahead and take the risk of asking him more corny shit, and decided fuck it, let’s do it.

"Can we... do you want to... can we... uh…" he cringed internally at what he was about to ask. "Cuddle? I mean only if you want to. I just… I think that’s what I’ve been needing, and—" 

Senku cut him off before Gen could keep dealing out excuses.

"Yeah."

He pulled back the comforter and crawled under it, patting the mattress in a gesture for Gen to join him. He shyly smiled and did just that.

"Can you be the big spoon?"

"Yeah."

Senku gently guided Gen to lie down in front of him, positioned himself behind Gen, and rested his chin over his shoulder as he shifted his body around, trying to get in the most comfortable position. He reached his arms around Gen to take his hands into his own and he tangled their legs together. Gen let out a deep sigh, content.

"I never wanna get up. I could stay here forever," he said, poorly masking the giddiness in his voice.

"Me too," Senku murmured.

“Really?”

“‘Course.”

Gen took in how warm he was, the pressure of his body against his own, the steadiness of his breathing. He closed his eyes and for a moment there was nothing on Earth that called for his attention except the boy behind him.

They lay silent for a few minutes, not daring to say a word, only basking in their blossoming feelings for each other. Gen felt his eyelids grow heavy, but he didn't want to go back to his own frigid dorm to sleep in his own empty bed. He turned around to face Senku, letting go of his hands as he repositioned himself, but taking them in again as soon as he was finished.

"Hey…" He took in a deep breath.. "Can I just... stay here for the night? I don't wanna be alone in my room right now.” 

"Do what you want," Senku repeated from earlier, smiling.

Gen beamed, and without thinking he moved to lightly kiss Senku on the lips. Senku didn't recoil; rather he moved his hand to the back of his head, holding him in place so he could kiss Gen more deeply himself. They pulled away, giggling like idiots at how abruptly this all happened. Gen buried his face in Senku's chest, and Senku pulled him closer and gently squeezed him in a loving embrace.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

>   
sorry im just so affectionate towards them
> 
> another link to [ceiling fan](https://abernathy1.bandcamp.com/track/ceiling-fan) in case U didnt click it before its a gud song
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://mechasenku.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/mechasenku) @mechasenku for more wholesome sengen art and shit


End file.
